Conventional heating/cooking equipment detects boiling over by sensing a change in an electrostatic capacitance caused by ingredients or the like boiled over from a cooking vessel to thereby cover an electrode disposed on the lower surface of a top plate (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2008-159494 A